


Without a Moments Hesitation

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James Potter death, Lily Evans Potter death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short sweet Jily drabble. The character death is for James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. It takes place the night they die. Tissues may be needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Moments Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first Jily drabble, I really love this one. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, and an account.

Without a moment's hesitation he yelled for Lily to take Harry and get out of the house. He'd hold off Lord Voldemort. It was automatic for him to protect two of the things he loved most in his life.

The last thing he thought of when he saw the green light, were the beautiful green eyes he'd fallen in love with. Memories flooded him suddenly, memories of those eyes. Emerald green eyes shining with glee when she told their friends they were getting married, emerald eyes swimming with tears when they found out Lord Voldemort wanted to kill their son. He remembered the way her eyes looked when she was tired, happy, sad, the way she'd look at him or Harry in adoration, or even when she was furious, her emerald eyes were such a sight when she was in a rage. He was so glad Harry inherited her eyes, her beautiful emerald eyes.

The last thing he saw were those beautiful emerald eyes filled with fear and tears.

The first thing he saw after he died, were her beautiful emerald eyes before he was swept into an embrace by her.


End file.
